


Unfair

by Nochi



Series: It Wasn't My Idea [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, F/M, in which MC is having none of Seven's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochi/pseuds/Nochi
Summary: It's not fair. That's his first thought, and nothing comes after. It hangs in the silence of his mind like an accusation. It's not fair that she's here. It's not fair that she downloaded an app with innocent intentions and wound up in this mess.





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> I might not have my timeline right with everything on this one, but it was four in the morning and it demanded to be written.

It's the last night before everything. Seven ( _Saeyoung_ , he corrects himself, in his own head, _you're a part of the world again and your name is Saeyoung_ ) is curled, uncomfortably, on his makeshift bed on the floor. 

There's a rustling, and the sudden presence of someone behind him. Not touching him, just the sense that the air there is no longer empty. 

He rolls over and nearly onto her, the woman who came into all of their lives and flipped everything on its head. 

( _No_ , he corrects again, as his eyes try to focus in the dark without his glasses. _Not flipped upside down, like table where everything is broken and goes flying. Like overturning a stone and finding bugs beneath it. Or turning over an old log to see the decay on the bottom. Uncovering the truth._ )

"What are you - " He stops, collects himself, tries for bluster. "Did you forget where your bed is? Do I need to make you a GPS so you can find your way around the apartment?" He's looking up at her, leaning on one elbow, and squinting to try to make her blurry outline coalesce into a human shape. It's not the most intimidating he's ever been, he has to admit.

"Shut up," she says calmly, and the wind gets sucked right out of his sails. "I don't care if it's on the floor or in the bathtub or whatever. You don't need to be alone right now, and I'm going to be right here by your side."

 _It's not fair._ That's his first thought, and nothing comes after. It hangs in the silence of his mind like an accusation. It's not fair that she's here. It's not fair that she downloaded an app with innocent intentions and wound up in this mess. 

It's not fair that he's not dealing with this on his own. He broke it, he should be the one to fix it. 

It's not fair how patient she's being, not touching him and not even looking at him, really. Just staying there, right by his side. Just like she promised. It's not fair how good she is to him. How good she is in general.

Most of all, it's not fair how badly he wants to wrap his arms around her, to let her warmth sink into him and try to find the human underneath all the bullshit, the cold stone that used to be his spirit. He has to physically restrain himself against the urge, fists and jaw clenched tight. 

After a few moments of that, of holding himself so rigidly that he thinks he might break, she just opens her arms to him, and he does. He crumples, resting one hand on his forehead. Definitely because squinting in the dark has given him a headache, and definitely not to hide the start of tears. He sits up, folds himself against her. Her arms wrap around him, one hand going almost instinctively to his hair, and he briefly wonders who else she's comforted like this. It doesn't bother him. It wouldn't be fair if he had been the only one to benefit from her kindness. 

He presses his face into her shoulder and the scent that's filled the apartment is filling his senses now, a warm comfort that makes him relax almost instantly, sagging against her even as his arms come up to rest around her waist. 

"I don't know all of you yet," she whispers. "There's too much of you for that. So you have to tell me when I get it wrong." 

He laughs a little, wrapping himself around her a little more tightly. "Does this seem like you got it wrong?"

She hums a little laugh of her own, pressing a kiss to his temple. "No. But it never hurts to make sure." 

They sit there like that for a long while, until she starts to shift minutely, like she's trying to hide it from him. "What?"

"Nothing." Her fingers resume their slow circles in his hair. 

"You're uncomfortable."

"It's fine." Another stealthy shift of her legs. "...the floor's a little hard."

"Oh." He leans back. "Sorry," The air on his skin is almost icy after the warmth of her shoulder, and he actually shivers. 

She slides her hands down to rest in his. "We could sleep in the bed," she says, very carefully, keeping her tone neutral. Not suggesting, not asking for anything other than exactly what she said. _Not fair,_ he thinks for the millionth time. _I don't deserve to be here. I don't deserve to hold her hands._ He almost lets go, but doesn't. That would hurt her. He's done enough of that.

"Let's do that," he agrees, and her eyes light up a little. She hadn't thought he'd say yes. 

Very quickly, before she gets up, he leans in and kisses her forehead. "Thank you," he whispers.

"For what?"

"Not playing fair."


End file.
